THG the love is pain
by I'm Schweetz
Summary: El chico le observo un segundo antes de levantar el arco, restirarlo y apuntarle directamente. !Voy a morir, voy a morir¡ Fue lo ultimo que penso antes de sentir el golpe en su pecho atravezandole la carne y la sangre caliente salir a borbotones por la herida. Cayo espaldas contra el tronco y mientras iba bajando, la vista se le nublo. Solo podia ver la silueta de su asesino a lo l


Solo podia correr, solo podia correr y huír de él y evitar que le matara, esconderse en algún lugar seguro antes de que le alcanzara, pero tenia miedo de siquiera voltear y comprovar si aun le estaba siguiendo, si aun le tenia pisandole los talones como hace unos minutos en que lo habia pillado buscando un poco de comida. Había estado buscando un par de moras que por la vegetación deberian estar por el lugar, no habia puesto atención alrededor, pues era una mañana preciosa y no se habia escuchado nada por los alrededores, entonces, cuando se agacho a remover un montón de hojas secas, escucho el aire cortarse sobre él y luego el subito choque del acero contra la dura corteza del árbol. Giro la mirada en un segundo viendo la flecha incrustada donde antes habia estado su cabeza y sudo frio. A unos metros de él se encontraba el tributo del distrito cuatro, acechandolo de nuevo con una flecha. Apreto los agarres de su mochila y salio disparado por el bosque.

Con la respiración agitada y la adrenalina subiendo a mares por sus venas, no podia darse el lujo de detenerse, menos al escuchar las pesadas pisadas de aquel tributo de cabellos marrones. Corrio unos segundos que parecieron minutos, separando a toda velocidad las ramas que estaban frente a él y sin poder evitarlo tropezo contra una de las raices, cayendo al suelo de bruces y perdiendo la mochila. Solto un quejido al sentir la piel raspada de sus engarrotadas rodillas, se levanto de nuevo a tropezones, en cuanto giro la vista miro a otro Tributo; mas bajo y de cabello negro. _El de distrito doce._ Penso con rapidez.

El chico le observo un segundo antes de levantar el arco, restirarlo y apuntarle directamente_. !Voy a morir, voy a morir¡ _Fue lo ultimo que penso antes de sentir el golpe en su pecho atravezandole la carne y la sangre caliente salir a borbotones por la herida. Cayo espaldas contra el tronco y mientras iba bajando, la vista se le nublo. Solo podia ver la silueta de su asesino a lo lejos y como otra silueta mas grande se asercaba con sonrisa turbia al tomar sus pertenencias. Los maldijo a ambos, maldijo los juegos, maldijo todo aquello que se envolvia en los juegos del hambre...los odiaba.

**-¿Ya esta muerto?- **Pregunto desde su lugar al tiempo que observaba alrededor asegurandose que no hubiera otros tributos sercas.

**-Supongo que si.-** Contesto el más alto, el de cabello marrón. Dio unos golpes con la suela de la bota a la pierna del cuerpo e inspecciono si habia o no algo de valor.

**-¿Entonces por que no se ha escuchado el cañonazo?.-** Insisito de forma nerviosa, su compañero le ignoro y se dispuso a revisarle los bolsillos. Termino sin encontrar algo util, pero por las mismas despojaron el cuerpo de su chaqueta, en ese instante en que Andrew terminaba de sacarcela, el pitazo de muerte sono por toda la arena y Fred respiro mas tranquilo. **-Toma la mochila y vamonos de aquí, seguramente alguien escucho el aljetreo, no tardaran en venir a revisar.-** Así empezo de nuevo su andar hacia una zona mas conocida, poco atras de él se encontraba Andrew con la mochila y la chaqueta del chico del distrito nueve.

En cuanto llegaron a su cueva, su zona segura, Fred dejo la mochila en una de las esquinas, junto a otras proviciones que habian dejado al marcharce**. - Dios, faltan aun diez tributos.- **suspiro con cansancio. Habian muerto ya doce tributos desde que habia empezado hace cuatro días. Siete habian muerto en el inico de la cornucopia y los otros cinco en el trascurso de los primeros días. La mayoria eran los tributos mas pobres.

**-Este tio, tenia un montón de cosas buenas, vaya, fue pura suerte que le hayamos pillado desprevenido.- **Andrew por su parte, solia ignorar a Fred cuando se ponia pesado sobre el tema de los demas tributos. Preferia inspeccionar sus proviciones y saber con cuanto y por cuanto contaban con las cosas.- **Fosforos, galletas de avena, tenia un cuchillo; Idiota, debio mantenerlo afuera y no tenerlo guardado en la mochila. - **siguio contando las cosas, sumandolas con las suyas.

**-¿Podrias dejar eso un minuto Andy?.- **Pidio con el mismo tono cansado que habia empleado desde un inicio. Andrew le hizo mala cara y guardo todo de nuevo. El sol empezaba a ocultarse poco a poco.

**- Vale, como digas. Ire a preparar la entrada. - **Dejo la mochila junto a las demas y salio de la cueva, solo para regresar con algunas ramas y arbustos, otras tantas piedras que ya habian utilizado para tapas la entrada de la cueva y asegurarse que nadie los mirara. Llevaban asi desde el segundo dia en que habian empezado los juegos, y ya planeaban irse a otro lugar la mañana siguiente. Era cierto que faltaban muchos tributos por matar, pero eso no era a lo que Andrew le preocupaba, le preocupaba más el caso de que hacer cuando solo quedaran dos...fred y él. _No pienses aun en ello, falta tiempo. _Se decia una y otra vez en vano.

Cuando termino de asegurar la entrada, aparte de ponerle todo aquel camuflaje, tenian unos cuchillos cercas, por si tenian que salir rapido. Se sento a lado de fred, que mantenia un pequeño fuego, apenas lo suficiente para calentar el lugar y no matarles con el humo. fred estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos como siempre que mataba a alguien. El era del distrito doce, donde era normal que alguien muriera por falta de alimento, pero ver morir a matar, era algo sumanete diferente, algo que a Fred no le gustaba para nada, pero tenia que hacerlo si quieria sobrevivir y lo sabia.

**-¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte? Me pones de nervios.- **Le paso un brazo por atras de los hombros atrayendolo hacia él, el azabache no puso resistencia y dejo que le abrazara.

**- Lo se, solo que, ya sabes...no se me da nada bien...-**forzo una sonrisa antes de suspirar. Andrew penso que estaba loco. Era tan bueno con el arco, incluso con el cuchillo, que cualquiera hubiera pensado que Frederick habia entranado, pero no, solo era un chiquillo de quince años que solia padecer hambre en su ciudad y al que la muerte le daba lo contrario a él, que vivia en uno de los distritos mas ricos y que raramente padecia hambre, alguien que si habia sido llevado por aquellos caminos de entrenamientos desde temprana edad y que a sus 18 años habian dado sus frutos, pues era uno de los que se esperaba sobreviviera a estos juegos.

**-Solo dices tonterias.- **Susurro quedamente, acariciandole el brazo por ensima de la chaqueta. **- Eres mejor de lo que piensas y lo sabes, no esta bien que te subestimes a ti mismo.- **Le miro para serciorarse de que le pusiera atención, aunque el menor rehuyo de su mirada. Y sin disponerse a hablar, saco una de las galletas que le habian quitado al otro chico y comio en silencio junto a apagaron el fuego y se echaron a dormir el uno junto al otro, acorrucados.

**-¿Tienes frio?.-** se escucho la voz ronca de Andrew.

**-Solo un poco.- **murmuro antes de sentir como le abrazaban la cintura y le estrechaban el cuerpo contra el del mayor. Abraso la parte de la chaqueta que le corresponia y que estaba sobre él, a su vez se estremesia con el aliento calido que Andrew respiraba justo atras de su oreja. Le hubiera gustado conocerse en otra situación en la que no tuvieran que morir. Le gustaba Andrew, era alguien sencillo en cierta parte y le hacia sentir más confianza de la que alguna vez creyo sentir. Se apego al cuerpo del mayor buscando calor y algo más que eso, protección. Fred se removio varias veces en mitad de la noche, soñaba con el chico al que habia matado, como era normal en él cuando alguien moria frente a sus ojos. No podia solo olvidar ese pequeño framento de luz apagarse en la mirada de sus contrincantes. Duro asi hasta casi amanecer. Cuando por fin pudo dormir placidamente, Andrew le sol ya estaba arriba y ellos tenian que empezar a moverse.

**-Debemos irnos Fred.-** El menor le miro perdidamente, aun estaba algo adormilado. De mala gana se levanto, tomo todas sus cosas, incluyendo los cuchillos de la entrada y salieron por esta, apartando las ramas...

**- ¿a donde iremos? ¿Crees que sea seguro regresar a la cornucopia?.- **Salto con cuidado las rocas y algunas ramas que se exparcian por el camino . La arena esta vez era un bosque no muy profundo, con gran lago y unos cuantos rios, una gran prado y una región montañosa donde habia algo de nieve. Ellos se habian guiado mas por los ríos, pero era de imaginar que otros tributos tambien lo hiciera, por lo que tenian que moverse de un lado a otro.

**-No, no regresaremos, seguro debe haber alguno por ahí vigilando lo que quedo. ¿No quieres mejor ir a hacer hombres de nieve?.- **Trato de bromear, de hacer las cosas menos pesadas para el menor y agradecio que este le siguiera el juego.

**-Preferiria una pelea con bolas de nieve, seguro te ganaria facilmente.- **Se detuvo y giro a verlo. Andrew era más alto que él y algo musculoso, no demasiado, pero si notorio. Tenia el cabello algo crecido, a mitad de las mejillas mas o menos, de un color castaño y ojos azules, junto a unos hoyuelos que le hacian parecer inocente. Era blanco y muy apuesto. A diferencia de él que era pequeño, Andrew le gana por como 15 centimetros. De cabellos negros, ojos avellana y piel aperlada. No tenia nada de gracia y mucho menos se consideraba guapo, aunque el mayor pensaba diferente.

Andrew aun recordaba como lo habia conocido, para él, era un chico más del distrito doce. La primera vez que lo vio fue en el desfile. No le habia tocado buenos estilistas al distrito 12. Fred junto a su compañera habian terminado llenos por completo de algun tipo de pintura que acemejaba el carbón. Sujetaban con las manos algunos instrumentos de trabajo de su distrito, y tenian toda el rostro enegresido, aun así, él habia notado sus centellantes ojos bajo una mirada nerviosa que intentaba no aparentarlo. Él por su parte, era un orgulloso pescador del distrito cuatro, entrenado y habilitado para ganar los juegos. Lucia un traje radiante cuando fue el desfile.

La segunda vez que lo vio fue en los entrenamientos. Lo habia visto tan retraido en si, aprendiendo algunas cuantas habilidades, se sorprendio al notar lo rapido que aprendia. En solo unos cuantos tiros habia aprendido a usar el arco de una manera digna. _Y me quede como idiota toda la hora viendolo entrenar _Poco le habia importado la compañera de este. Parecia que no tenian buena comunicación apesar de ser del mismo distrito. No como él y su compañera, una guapa rubia de nombre Jassmine con la que se llevaba cordialmente bien. Quizo ir a hablar con él. Pero temia que Fred le hiciera algún ademan desagradable y termino conteniendose.

Aunque ese mismo día por la noche lo habia encontrado en la azotea. Sentado sobre el borde, mirando las luces de la ciudad.

_**"- Es raro ver a un minero por estos lares, creia que preferian estar bajo tierra...-"**_Hablo lo mas seguro de si mismo que pudo.

_**"- Y a ti que te gustaria estar bajo el mar-" **_contesto sin pensarlo y girando a ver a su nuevo acompañante. _**"- No quiero problemas, distrito cuatro.-" **_Le clavo la profunda mirada marrón, apreto la mandivula y se quedo quietesito, esperando verse lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le dejara en paz.

Andrew sintio una punzada en el pecho, algo extraño recorrerle por las venas. Esperaba ver un pequeño conejo asustadizo, alguien que callara al hablarle, pues era lo normal de esos distritos, pero este chico le habia regresado el ataque sin pensarlo._** "- Me llamo Andrew...-" **_- Casi balbuceo_**. "- ¿Como te llamas?".-**_ Sin pedir permiso se encamino a donde estaba el azabache y se mantuvo de pie a su lado. El menor se tenzo, pero no aparto la mirada.

_**"-Frederick...-"**_ Él menor dudo, luego se levanto, dio un paso hacia atras. _**"- Lo siento, no deberia hablar contigo.-"**_

_**"- Pero no te hare nada, esta prohibido, no tengas miedo.-" **_Se apresuro a decir_**. "-solo quiero charlar, mi compañera no es de muchas palabras, al menos no entretenidas-" **_sonrio amable y a Fred se le hizo grosero no aceptar, por lo que decidio charlar un poco con él. Aparte también se sentia solo, su compañera desde un inicio le habia rechazado, no aceptaria ninguna alianza con él, en pocas palabras, no dudaria en matarlo si se interponia en su camino y eso, le hacia sentirse aun mas terriblemente solo.

_**"- vale -"**_

Desde esa noche habian hablado de varias cosas,aunque no del capitolio, tenian miedo de ser escuhados, aun así, ambos podian comprender el terror que les daba aquellos juegos. Compartieron los días de entrenamiento. Comieron juntos y se enseñaron algunas cosas el uno al otro. Aunque Andrew era el que en realidad era el que sabia más. Fred sabia cosas como de algunas plantas y hasta escalar árboles. Sabia manejar hachas o cosas por el estilo. Y aunque a la vista su relación no era mas que una alianza. Andrew sabia que iba mas que ello. Empezaba a encariñarse con el chico, se le hacia improbable la idea de siquiera atacarle ¿que iba a hacer? en algun momento deberian pelear, no podian ambos ganar ¿entonces por que le habia sacado platica de un inicio? Tal vez por que tenia aun una mirada ingenua y a comparación de los demas tributos, el parecia pequeño y delgado, de echo lo era. Tan pequeño y delgado, como un pajarillo que revolotea en su primer vuelo. Y ahora estaba más pequeño aun, sin todo el alimento del capitolio.

**-¿Andas en la luna?.- **Andrew parpadeo desconcertado al darse cuenta que se habia perdido en sus pensamientos. Fred le miraba con intensidad, trataba de adivinar que pensaba el mayor, ese no era lugar para perderse**...-No debes dis...**

_!Boom¡ !Boom¡_

Sin poder antes terminar una fuerte explosión sono tan sercas de ellos que los oidos le zumbarón y la tierra les golpeo la cara junto con algunas ramitas. El corazón les latio con fuerza sin saber el por que de las explociones.

**-!Fred¡.- **grito aprisa Andrew tomandolo de la mano.- **!Rapido, tenemos que irnos¡.- **Le estiro con fuerza, el moreno tardo un segundo en reaccionar antes de dar la media vuelta y echar a correr junto a su compañero. Solo podian escuchar las explosiones, una tras la otra. acercandose y acechandoles. No parecia que estuviera algun tributo de por medio y asi lo era. Los vigilantes se habian encargado de tirar explosivos a los tributos para darle un poco de acción a la audiencia.

Andrew brinco una roca grande y se agacho antes de golpearse en una rama baja. Se estaban adentrando al bosque, el unico lugar que les quedaba. Estaba agitado y la adrenalina subia por sus venas. Miraba a todos lados esperando encontrar una salida que no espero la bomba que caia a unos metros de él. ¡Rayos! Se detuvo en seco y brinco hacia atras topando con Fred.

**-!Malditasea agachate¡.-**Lo jalo con fuerza a la suelo antes de que la bomba explotara. Pronto la tierra les cubrio gran parte del cuerpo, pero no podian detenerse**.- ¿Estas bien?.-** Pregunto preocupado, el menor asintio como pudo y ambos se levantaron de nuevo al escuchar otra explosión atras de ellos**.- No hay tiempo.- **Corrieron de nuevo por el bosque, esquivando troncos, raices y ramas. Cuando sintieron que no podian más una serie de cañonazos anunciaron que habian muerto dos personas más y luego otra explosión les sorprendio, esta vez no pudieron tirarse al suelo y cubrirse. Las rapas volaron por los aires junto a una ola de tierra. Lo ultimo que vio Fred fue una gran masa de tierra cegarle, sentir un gran pinchazo en la frente y luego...todo se volvio oscuro.


End file.
